The Dominion of Belka
A stern, aggressive and strong European nation, Belka has prospered through thick and thin in no small part to its immense industrial and military backbone, forging itself as a major power alongside its primary ally, Austria-Hungary in the European theatre. Belkan History Belka has been subject to conflicts of all scales from the time of its creation, beginning with the Denmark Rebellion, where local Scandinavians sought to resist Belkan occupation through any means available. The rebels called upon the then-neutral Vikings and Swedes to come to their aid. The rebels began to receive aid but still Belka pushed on, determined to eliminate the rebels and their allies. Denmark was eventually taken and the coveting eyes of Belka turned to southern Sweden, home of the barbarous Vikings. Only with the assistance of the Mwu Caliphate was Belka capable of pushing through the Scandinavian naval blockade of Denmark and on to the Viking mainland, where the Belkan forces engaged in a rather short campaign against the Vikings. With dominance of southern Sweden obtained, Belka turned to the Swedes of the north, and engaged in a brief conflict before terms were laid out for the surrender and ensuing patronage of both nations to Belka. The coming years would see Belka become an active member of Europe's fledgling Christian community, with pacts regarding territorial acquisition to Belkas west being signed. As new nations came to be in the European landmass, Austria was formed and with it Belka saw an opportunity to shape a strong, reliable, and powerful ally. The first deployment of Belkan forces against nations outside of Europe occurred rather recently with the emergence of Zero One, a nation of machines, presumably mechanical remnants of the Severan Technate earlier brought into submission during an open rebellion of its citizens after years of oppression and unfair rule. Zero One near immediately proved to be a potential threat after news of its attempted dealings with the fabled Old Ones reached European soil, and once again with the assistance of Mwu brought its men to the sands of Northern Africa t wage war against the soulless regiments of Zero One. The threat quickly eliminated, Belka saw fit to make the nation of Zero One a semi-autonomous state once more under terms still unknown to the remainder of Europe. The conflict was subsequently extinguished and Belkan forces returned to their homes once more. It was not long after the so-called "Machine War" ended when military exercises began to be conducted in the Mediterranean by Mwu and some of its sister nations. Belka, under the assumption that Mwu would not attack the Germanic mainland, remained calm despite reports of growing Marine and Guerilla divisions in the Mwu Caliphate and Communist state of Croatia, a nation that Belka itself had helped establish only a matter of years prior. The Caliphate's schemes came to fruition when a joint strike force consisting of Croats, Russians, and Muslims began to storm Austrian holdings in an incredibly effective surprise attack. Austrian forces were pushed back to the Hungarian capital and Belkan troops advanced into Austrian lands to assist her besieged ally. Through weeks of fighting, aggressing forces were gradually brought to a halt and Croatia was brought to its knees and returned to Austria in a short campaign that spared no communist man, woman or child. The Caliphate's primary asset, it's immense navy, was subsequently defeated in a joint effort by several European island nations all while the legions of Zero One marched upon the near defenseless lands of Mwu after their lands were ravaged by a series of terror attacks perpetrated by the Caliphate's intelligence service. Belka has emerged from this first world war with stronger ties to Austria, and an increased presence on the world stage. Only time will tell what ensues next. Category:Belkans Category:Nation Category:Ye Olde Empire Builder